


藍色影子

by four_dollars



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Human!Donatello, Human!Michelangelo, Human!Splinter, They died once, human!raphael
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 小時候的Michelangelo有個藍色的影子。當然這不是指那些黏在地板或牆壁上的，他的影子是一個人－－或者其他什麼的，總之Michelangelo認為他的影子是活的－－他會稱呼對方為影子只是因為那人總是隱身在陰影中，不讓他看清楚他的臉。
Kudos: 3





	藍色影子

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,there :)  
> 我大概有……一百個想要寫的故事點子，而我最近我終於打開電腦文檔開始把它們寫下來了！  
> 這篇我依然要警告你們這裡可能會有大量的OOC（儘管我很努力想要避免），並且我也要警告你們這篇並不會太快就完結，我可能必須花費一段時間才能完成它。  
> 歡迎所有的評論與愛心，它們總是能給我增加許多前進的動力。  
> 最後在此聲明，我不擁有任何TMNT的角色。

CH 0.

小時候的Michelangelo有個藍色的影子。  
  
當然這不是指那些黏在地板或牆壁上的，他的影子是一個人－－或者其他什麼的，總之Michelangelo認為他的影子是活的－－他會稱呼對方為影子只是因為那人總是隱身在陰影中，不讓他看清楚他的臉。  
  
這讓Michelangelo曾經很沮喪，他摸過影子、聽過影子的聲音，甚至知道影子總是帶著一條藍色的頭帶，但就是不知道影子長什麼樣子。  
  
「停下你那些獨角獸與彩虹泡泡的幻想，笨蛋。」他的哥哥Raphael對於他的藍色影子是這樣說的。「這裡沒有什麼藍色的影子，Mikey，你已經十二歲了，你不能再像個整天追蝴蝶的小鬼一樣沉迷不存在的朋友。」  
  
噢，這些話很傷人，特別是Michelangelo知道影子是真的的時候。  
  
他也注意到他最年長的哥哥Donatello開始查看關於精神疾病與幻覺相關的書，Donatello很小心不讓他發現，但Michelangelo在一次翻倒他的書架時看見至少三本這類的書，他小心翼翼地將它們放回原位，並裝作不知道這件事情。  
  
他開始懂得不再向他人提起他的影子。  
  
況且自從十二歲那場與Raphael的談話後，Michelangelo就再也沒見過他的影子，他偶爾會思考究竟是影子被Raphael的話傷到而決定不再理他，還是只是因為他終於從自己的夢境中醒來，並理解影子並不是真的。  
  
十三歲時他還會試著朝窗外呼喚他的影子。  
  
十四歲時他交到更多朋友，他偶爾會忘記自己有一個影子，但他有時半夜還是會在家人們睡著後在窗前尋找。  
  
十五歲時他幾乎已經遺忘他曾經有過這樣一個藍色的影子。  
  
如今，十五歲的Michelangelo只會在翻開相冊時想起影子的事情，因為那裡面有他在七歲時走丟而哭紅雙眼的照片。Michelangelo記得那時他站在路旁，找不到回家的路，行人匆匆走過不願意停下腳步問一名嚇壞的孩子發生了什麼，他抽咽著，淚水不停墜落，覺得自己可能一輩子都見不到他的父親與兩名兄長。  
  
「你還好嗎？」  
  
一道聲音從巷子陰暗的底端響起，低沉但很溫柔，止住Michelangelo雙手抹不完的淚水，並讓他不自覺地朝聲音傳出的地方靠近。  
  
「你不應該再靠過來了，陰暗的巷子對你這樣的孩子來說並不安全。」黑暗中的聲音說，雖然是警告但語調輕柔。  
  
「你是壞人嗎？只有待在巷子裡的是壞人才會不安全。」七歲的Michelangelo問。  
  
這讓黑暗中的聲音發出幾聲輕笑。  
  
「我不是壞人，我也永遠也不會傷害你。」黑暗中的聲音說，停頓了會。「但你也不應該相信一個陌生人。」  
  
「你聽起來像我的哥哥。」Michelangelo吐出舌頭扮了個鬼臉。「不要接近陌生人、不要相信陌生人、不要拿陌生人的糖果、不要吃陌生人的披薩……老天，我已經七歲了，我可以照顧好自己，而且那些東西是免費的。」  
  
「我必須得說我贊同你哥哥的想法。」那聲音說，這讓孩子不以為然地轉了轉眼睛。「所以你為什麼一個人站在這裡呢？你的父親跟哥哥們呢？」  
  
如果是十五歲的Michelangelo就會注意到一個陌生人不應該知道他是跟父親與兩名哥哥一起出門的，但七歲的Michelangelo沒想那麼多，他想起自己現在正處於與家人走散的狀態，止住的淚水再次滿盈他的眼眶。  
  
「我、我想……我想他們走丟了。」  
  
黑暗中的聲音沒有回答。  
  
「嘿，你、你還在嗎？」Michelangelo問，隻身一人的恐慌爬上心頭，他朝巷底走近幾步。  
  
「我還在……我只是在思考……你真的不應該再走過來了。」幸好對方並沒有離他而去，Michelangelo聽見那聲音再次出現，他依言停下腳步，但也沒有後退回到明亮的巷口。現在他隱約在黑暗中看見一抹藍色，很輕快的顏色，像天空一樣。  
  
「我以為你離開了。」Michelangelo吸了吸鼻子說。  
  
「我會在這裡陪你直到你的家人找到你。」  
  
Michelangelo咧開燦爛的笑容，發出雀躍的歡呼。他身體試探性地向前傾，眨了眨淺藍色的眼睛，「我可以去你身邊嗎？對著看起來什麼都沒有的地方說話感覺很奇怪。」  
  
「很遺憾，我不認為這是個好主意。」  
  
Michelangelo聳了聳肩膀，放棄任何靠近對方的打算。「那你可以告訴我你的名字嗎？」  
  
這次的沉默比之前的都要久，但Michelangelo知道對方還在，因為那個聲音保證過會待在他身邊直到他的家人出現。  
  
因此他保持沉默，用自己最讓人心軟的祈求眼神看著他猜對方所在的位置。  
  
那聲音輕嘆，「你可以叫我Shadow。」  
  
這回答讓Michelangelo感覺並不對，有什麼東西錯了，而且是嚴重的錯了，但鑒於對方顯然不想讓他深入關於他是誰這件事情，Michelangelo決定不在這件事情上停留太久。  
  
「我叫Michelangelo，你可以叫我Mikey。」  
  
「嗯……很高興認識你……Mikey。」Shadow說。  
  
Michelangelo有一瞬間覺得看見對方嘴角的微笑，儘管他面前仍是漆黑一片。  
  
最後Shadow確實如他所言地陪Michelangelo到最後，Michelangelo不知道他是怎麼做到的，上一秒他聽見Shadow告訴他他的家人到了，下一秒Raphael與Donatello出現然後Shadow就消失了。  
  
他拉著他們的父親Splinter走到巷底，可是那裡什麼也沒有。  
  
如今想來，也許真的只是一名迷路孩子因為害怕而幻想出來的存在，從頭到尾都是他與自己在對話。  
  
十五歲的Michelangelo將這件事情寫在日記裡，夾在他那些天馬行空的小說與漫畫中，收在他最寶貝的箱子裡，放在鮮少有人會去翻動的床底。

  


TBC


End file.
